im gonna get my pay back
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: jack is out for pay back of the unknown i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

12:00pm at base

Jack got on Arcee and patted her side, she woke up. Jack said "Did you know you snore." Arcee said "Did you know you say I'm beautiful in your sleep." Arcee fired up Sadie. She got in front of Jack and he held on. She noticed he wore a back pack and wearing all black leather, there is a wrinkle outline of a gun on the side of his rib cage. She gave him that gun; the bullets will pierce decepticons armor. Arcee said "you're wearing the gun I gave you." Jack said "I always do." Arcee grabbed the gun; Jack just unclipped it and let her grab it. She checked the clip, all 12. Then she looked at the trigger, no wearing. She jammed the clip back in and put it in his holster on his rib cage. On the other side three full clips. He zipped up his jacket. And went to his locker in the corner a rifle was in it, she also gave it to him. Jack climbed back on and kissed Arcee madly in love. Jack stated "Optimus is sending us in the woods." Arcee knew the place, were he first met arachnid (The shard was kept a secret at the time). He put on his helmet and Arcee put on her helmet. Arcee sped through the ground bridge. She landed in front of a ditch. He got off of Arcee and backed away. Arcee transformed. Jack grabbed his rifle and cocked it. A web shot jack to a rock. Arcee also was shot back by a web. Jack pressed a button on a metal sleeve Arcee also gave him. Spikes came out of his sleeve. He was free. He was then snatched by a metal hand. Arachnid. She ran a finger over his muscular body which she liked. "Tell me jack why are you so attached to Arcee?" Arachnid teased.

Arachnid's p.o.v.

I just want to kiss him. He's perfect. Just he hates me. So what's the point? "I give" I snapped my fingers and the web disappeared and I put jack down. Arcee put some cuffs on me and called someone.

Third person p.o.v. at base

The ground bridge open and three figures stepped through. Jack, Arcee, and, Arachnid. Ratchet shoved Arachnid to the prisoner's quarters. Ratchet took off the cuffs and put a bracelet on her. She walked in the direction of the cell. Ratchet grabbed a cube of energon and offered her some. She did not even look in his direction. She just handed Ratchet a tablet. "Give this to Jack please make sure only he reads it" Ratchet nodded and left the cube of energon in the cell. Shut the cell door and left.

Arcee p.o.v. her room

Jack was exercising with a bunch of things. Ratchet walked in and placed a tablet on Jack's bed. He left and Jack read the note on the tablet. "Arachnid wants you to read this and only you. I have scanned it and it is completely safe." He dragged it till it was at an angle. He turned it on and groaned. He typed a few things in and his jaw dropped. "Problem" I asked. "It's her diary and the password is jack" he said. I chose not to read it. Jack read page after page till. He just stared at this one page. I lay behind him. He just got up and walked out.

Jack's p.o.v. prisoner's quarters

I watched as arachnid was in stasis. She was peaceful. I still had my guns on me. She groaned and awoke. She noticed how I was sitting. She rolled onto her side to lie. Her back was towards me. One of her weakest spots. I could just shoot her and be done with it, but I wanted an answer. "Arachnid do you have feelings for me?" she curled up it a ball. I walked in between the bars. She stood and pushed me back through. I grabbed my rifle, she sat down. I walked in between the bars again. She stayed. I holstered my gun and jumped on to the bench she was on. She started to inch away from me. She inched her way in a corner. She open up her spark chamber and gestured for me to shoot. I didn't. I watched her close her spark chamber and lay on the ground. "I'll make you a deal, you answer my question and you can kiss me once." She stood and said "I do jack but not to kill you but to love you." She then kissed me and I left. "I am with Arcee, I love her and she loves me but I think ratchet has feelings for you" I said before I left.

In Arcee's room

We both lie on the bed. Her head on my chest. She didn't hurt me or anything. I really liked it. She smiled. I told her it all and why I did it. She was alright with it.

Third person p.o.v.

Optimus felt that ratchet and arachnid might just fall in love so he assigned ratchet to give her therapy so she could probably be an autobot.

Days went by and she finally asked ratchet personally to change her insignia. Ratchet did so. Arachnid stared at Ratchet's face.

In Arcee's room

Jack came out of the shower and grabbed some clothes. Arcee noticed something in his shoulder and grabbed him before he could put his shirt on. "Wow, hey, Arcee, if you want to love on me all you had to do is say so" "no it's not that it's something in your shoulder" "yoww" She pulled out a shard and put it in a container labeled jack's injuries. It started to bleed. Arcee wrapped his shoulder in bandages. She kissed it when she was done and noticed he was asleep. Arcee fell asleep on her bed holding Jack.

7:00am in Arcee's room jack's p.o.v.

I woke up first and went to the store, trying to think of what to get the love of my life, and got a headache in the process

Next is Arcee and Jack's surprise pt1


	2. Chapter 2

i am going to do a truth or dare for transformers just tell me the truths or dares on pm. please do not comment i want to keep it a surprise. i will add other characters to the truth or dares just send them in and i wil post them. it does not matter how the dare is if it is a pedo dare or a preverted truth just send them in.


End file.
